Beetlejuice Movie Fun Facts One
by TheSophia
Summary: Okey, so this is about facts connecting the movie with the show and things you might not of noticed before. I have aspergers syndrome and I'm obessive about things like this. So, enjoy and check it out yourself when watching the movie or show.
1. Chapter 1

Fun facts to check out! (if you like the BJ/Lyds thing):

When watching the movie, take a look at this:

When BJ and Lyds are getting married, and Adam drives into BJ's foot, the preacher is saying "And I now pronounce you man and --wife?" but he still says wife, even with the sound effects overlapping. (pay VERY close attention, might take a couple of tries, but it's there-lol.)

When BJ is stomping his foot from having it been driven into, Lydia is staring at her hand/ring finger in shock, in other words, the ring did get on her finger. (seriously, look)

After BJ is swallowed by the sandworm, and Lyds is looking around, notice how she seems to move her hands behind her a bit, as though hiding something, then brings them back in front, she even smiles like she has a secret.

Technicality: The tv show starts a 'year after they met' on their "Anniversary" of the day /they met/ which is ironically, when they got hitched, (if you go by the movie, which there are numerous instances that the writers meant for it to be) and the first episode is also when Lyds says 'you haven't changed since the day we met' and BJ replys 'hey, i like this suite' -in the movie he's wearing the pin-stripe suite, particular at the wedding scene/right before. Also BJ mentions how he's an 'illegal alien' and to get into her world hes gotta get married-to someone from her world-as in her, buuuut that should also work the other way around-now she can go into his world too. This is why she is able to in the TV show (once more, if you go by the movie). Also the reason she hasn't gotten preggy is because, as far as I can tell, she'd have to be a permanent resident in the Nietherworld/live in the Neitherworld in order to-notice in the episode when Lyds is almost married off to Bully the Crud, when BJ has a vision in the crystal ball of Lyds if he doesn't save her, her hair is like BJ's and she has several kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Actually, whether or not she has to summon him doesn't mean she's not married. That's just a mode of transfer. Married or not. There's no rule stating if she or anyone's married to a dead guy that they don't have to use any ritual. Besides, in the episode How Green is My Gallery. It seems Beetlejuice just lets her believe she has to say it three times. As he seems to have been watching her while she slept. "Beetlejuice, what are you doing here?" (though in her dream she did end up saying his name three times) there's another episode where he just jumps from his world into hers w/o the need of her saying anything, in fact, she was in his head the whole time, but didn't say his name three times.

As for the ring, she is in fact wearing it. lol - Check it out yourself. On the first episode, when Beetlejuice pops out and dances with her, notice-its on her left ring finger. After that it'll be on the right ring finger. This is actually significant, as her mother, married to Lydia's father, is wearing her wedding ring on her right ring finger as well in the movie and several times in the TV series.

Not to mention, wearing the wedding ring on the right hand is a French custom. Which is ironic, as for some reason, the writers highlight that Beetlejuice is rather very fluent in French in the episode where his skeleton separates from his body.

As for age. There is evidence that the writers might of meant for her to be older, such as when her relatives came to visit the first time, and she mentioned not wanting to see them, but wanting instead to see the 17 year locus, "I've been waiting to see them my WHOLE LIFE" which, might imply they wanted her to be possible 17 originally. But do to the censors that were obviously giving them a hard time and that the writers and artists clearly had issues with. (Miss Goody Two Shoes character that highlighted this fact) So in fact, she might of meant to be older.

And as far as breasts size and age, well, that's not always distinguishing factors. As the writers/artists seem to have made this point when the relatives of Lydia came to visit. Her Aunt apparently has no breasts and her Uncle is rather short, around her size more or less. So she might get a little taller, but not alot.

And if you notice, the aunt seems to wear the clothes as Delia from the movie wore as well, and the mayor (last episode) is based after Delia's agent from the movie as well. A few more fun facts.

More fun facts to come, I got millions.


End file.
